The Unfortunate Eldarian
by Larien Surion
Summary: Faize is the uke in a relationship with Arumat, but what happens when Aquaberry tea isn't what you think?
1. Chapter 1

The Unfortunate Eldarian

This is a work of fiction based on characters from Square-Enix Star Ocean The Last Hope. I'm writing this for amusement only.

Innocent Beginnings

Faize Sheifa Beleth: young, passionate, and innocent to a fault. The Eldarian wasn't too bright on a few things, and that was what made him such an easy target. In fact, he often found himself the target of one Arumat P. Thanatos, another Eldarian who was six years older than him, and the dominant partner of their current relationship.

Faize sighed and fiddled with his pencil. As per Captain Edge's orders, they were in the middle of an inventing session, though Faize's inventing partner had other ideas. Arumat had managed to hook one leg around Faize's, and was currently making the young Eldarian jerk him off under the table.

"We're going to get caught." Faize whispered.

"Not if you're quiet, kid." Arumat hissed. He grunted slightly, and Faize released the throbbing organ. Again, his hand was covered in the thick white cum that Arumat had fired so eloquently across the underside of the table.

"Are we finished?" Edge asked.

"Yes." said Faize, wiping his hand off on the side of his chair. He handed Edge the badly scribbled recipe.

"Well, it's your week to clean up here, Faize. See you when you finish." The others headed out, and Faize was sure Arumat had winked at him from under those thick grey bangs of his.

Running a hand through his green hair, Faize set to work gathering the lists. He idly submitted one to be assembled while he finished wiping down the tables. This, sadly, included getting Arumat's cum from under the one they had been sitting at.

"All finished." called Welch. "Hey, um, what's up?"

"Nothing." Faize replied, taking the cup of warm liquid in hand and drinking it. It tasted like Aquaberry tea, one of his favorites. "See you next session, Welch."

Arumat was waiting outside the room. "Faize, can I speak with you privately?"

Without waiting for a response, he grabbed the younger by the wrist and dragged him up to their room. As the door slid shut, Faize found himself thrown to the bed, stripped, and assaulted. Not that he minded. It was better than any of the other alternatives Arumat could force upon him, and before long, he was moaning with the sensations. As always, he dozed off once their activities were over, leaving Arumat to stand and watch him.

The elder gently brushed his hand through Faize's hair. "So beautiful." he whispered. He gently tilted the younger's face towards him and left a gentle kiss on his lips. Covering Faize in a blanket, he walked out of the room, grabbing his scythe to go practice in the battle simulator.

It was without warning. Reimi had baked some cookies, and Lymle was watching to see if Faize was going to eat any. As the younger Eldarian passed, though, he seemed to be suffering a headache.

"Faize?" Reimi asked. "Are you alright?"

Faize shook his head. "A bit of nausea, that's all." he said. Rather suddenly, he headed for the washroom.

Edge and Baccus looked over as a horrid retching sound erupted from the washroom. "Who's sick?" Edge asked.

"Faize is." said Lymle, stuffing a handful of cookies in her pocket. "He said he was sick, though, so I'm not worried, kay?"

Reimi looked worried. "He does know that was occupied, right?"

"Huh?" Edge asked.

There was a thud from the washroom, followed by a moan. Moments later, Arumat walked a staggering Faize out.

"You should be more careful." Arumat admonished.

"My apologies." Faize whispered. "I need to go lie down." He staggered off to his room, where he practically fell to the bed. Putting a hand to his forehead, Faize tried to figure out what could be wrong.

Sarah and Mericle shared a room with Lymle, and Baccus and Myuria stayed together, though never at the same time, mostly due to shifts on the ship. Edge and Reimi shared a room as well, but they were a couple. None were sick, so why was only Faize?

He rolled over, suddenly feeling like he was being watched. He was right. Arumat stood just inside the doorway.

"Too ill to even notice I followed you? You're still just a whelp." He walked over and felt Faize's forehead. "No fever. So, what's wrong, kid?"

"Must have eaten something that's disagreeing with me." Faize replied. "I'll be fine."

But the sickness didn't go away. Faize began avoiding solid foods, preferring softer meals. It began to worry the others.

The young Eldarian snuck out of his room late one night, sure Arumat was asleep. He stole over to the women's washroom, where he checked the medicine cabinet. Yes, there was one, still in the box. It had bothered Faize for a while now that there was no recipe on the ship for Aquaberry tea, and yet he was sure that had been what he'd drank. So he'd looked up the recipe he'd drank that day almost six weeks ago, and now he was here to confirm his fears. Taking the box, he slipped over to the men's washroom and locked the door.

Only three minutes later, he was staring in horror at two little pink lines on the stick. The drug that he'd so absently invented worked.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a fan-fiction. I don't own Star Ocean, and this is written for pure enjoyment.

Trying to Hide Things

Arumat watched as the silent figure trudged back into the bedroom and crawled back under his sheets. He knew something was wrong with Faize, but like the others wasn't willing to push the subject while the younger was ill. Now he watched as Faize stuffed something into his drawer before settling into his covers.

It was early morning when Arumat woke, finding Faize's bed empty. The now-familiar retching sounds came from the washroom, so Arumat figured he was safe for now. He slipped over and tried to find what Faize had so quietly put in the dresser. But he found nothing out of the ordinary. Hurriedly, before his roommate could return, Arumat abandoned his search and got changed.

"Morning." said Faize as he stumbled back into the room.

"Hmph." Arumat snorted, his version of a greeting. He looked over as Faize got dressed, noting his roommate seemed distracted. "Thinking?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Faize looked over, finishing pulling his shirt over. "I was just thinking that I should try getting some fresh air next time we land."

"Might do you some good." Arumat replied. "What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?" Faize asked.

"Last night, you left the room rather secretively, and hid something in your dresser. Now, what's wrong, love?" Arumat backed Faize against the wall and forced the younger to look up at him.

Faize swallowed and tried to look away. "Nothing's wrong. I'll be fine."

"Faize, you're not looking at me."

There was a knock at the door, so Arumat let Faize go. Just in time, too, as the younger suddenly lurched over the waste pail and vomited.

It was two weeks later when they approached Roak. Everyone was at their assigned positions, though Faize was looking distracted. As the ship landed with a soft thump, Faize held his stomach, a gesture none of the others had seen before.

"Faize?" asked Edge.

"I'm alright." Faize said, trying to get them to dismiss their worries.

As they walked out, Reimi caught Edge's sleeve. "Edge, there's something I need to address with you."

"What is it?"

"It's regulation that all members of the crew undergo a physical examination once a year. I was looking over the records from our last stop at the moon base two weeks ago."

Arumat paused just beyond the doorway, listening.

"And?" Edge asked.

"Faize refused. It's recorded that he holed himself up on the ship the entire time after that." Reimi looked at Edge. "Until that physical, Faize isn't allowed to work as a crew member. He's just cargo."

"So what do you suggest we do?" Edge asked.

"You talk to him. He looks up to you, like a role model."

Arumat walked out of the ship and looked around for the green-haired youth. He wasn't hard to find.

Faize was sitting on a rock, his data pad in hand, reading. There was a tree nearby offering shade, and a huge pink bunny nearby letting Lymle play with it. Idly, Faize glanced out the corner of his eye at her. "Don't pull his ears." he chided gently, then returned to his reading.

Arumat approached, but Faize noticed and closed down the document, opening a different one. "Yes, Arumat?" he asked.

"Why did you deny the physical?"

Faize looked at him, then away. "There was no need for it." he said.

"You know it's regulation. Even I have to go through it."

"It's pointless." Faize got up, only to lurch and drop to his knees, gasping. He seemed to be in pain. His one hand gripped his stomach, and he collapsed to the grass. But when Arumat and Lymle tried to help him, he brushed them away.

"It'll pass." he panted.

"What's wrong, Faize?" asked Lymle.

"Nothing, just a stomach ache." Faize replied. He tried to pick himself up, but Arumat grabbed him. "Stop it!" he cried.

"Faize, settle." said Arumat. He held the smaller close. He could feel Faize stiffen, struggle slightly to get away, but he wasn't about to let him go.

Lymle walked away to pick flowers, seeing as how Faize and Arumat were getting boring to her.

Faize stopped his struggles, aware that they were useless against the older and stronger man. "Let me go." he said, tears coming to his eyes. "Please, just let me go."

"No, Faize. Now tell me what's wrong? Why have you been sick? Why do you avoid us?" Arumat tilted Faize's face up to look at him. "Why are you avoiding me?"

Faize sniffled and managed to push away. Grabbing a tuft of fur from the bunny, he climbed on and rode away. As he did, he buried his face in the soft fur and cried.

Edge came out moments later. "Hey, Arumat. Have you seen Faize?"

Arumat only pointed in the direction the bunny was hopping. "Something's wrong."

The bunny came to a stop, and it's light passenger fell off, unconscious. Faster than any thought, Arumat and Edge were running over. This not only scared the bunny away, but woke Faize.

Faize didn't even have the energy to struggle as Arumat picked him up and carried him back to the ship. He was lain on his bed, and a light blanket put over. And then the questions started.

"Faize, why did you deny the physical?" Edge asked.

"I can't." Faize replied. He rolled over so he was facing away.

"Why not?" Edge asked. "Even Reimi did it, she she's five months pregnant." He swallowed as Arumat raised an eyebrow. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say anything yet."

Faize sniffled. "I can't. It's terrible. And no one would understand." He broke down in tears, his entire thin body shaking.

"What wouldn't we understand?" Edge asked. "If it's about you and Arumat together, we all kinda know."

Faize only continued to cry, now holding his stomach again.

Arumat sighed. "Does it have something to do with what you tossed in your drawer about a month back?"

Still no reply. "Just leave me alone." he sniffled.

Edge sighed. "You leave me no choice, Faize. As captain, I hereby relieve you of duty and place Arumat as your replacement. Upon our arrival at another SRF Base, you will be forced to take the physical."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Star Ocean. this is written purely for enjoyment.

Doctor's Fears and Eldarian Ears

"So, how did it go?" asked Reimi.

"It went well." Edge replied. "He didn't argue about getting the physical done, at any rate."

Arumat shook his head. "He may not have verbally said anything, but you could see it in his eyes and reactions. He won't do it."

"Maybe if I spoke to him . . ." started Reimi.

Arumat shook his head. "Something has him spooked, and you guys pushing the subject will only make things worse."

"Mattie."

He looked down to see Lymle standing there. "What?"

"Is Faize scared of the doctor?" she asked. "I don't like doctors, but having my dolly helps."

Arumat thought a moment. In Faize's entire medical history, as far as he knew, the youth had always been drugged before seeing a doctor. Something was wrong indeed. "I'll ask." he said.

"Why you?" Myuria demanded.

"First, you guys treat Faize as only a crew-member. I'm one of his species. I'll understand better. And two, he needs to calm down. Something's bothering him, but like any good soldier, he's keeping it quiet." Arumat walked away.

"Being Faize's lover has nothing to do with this, huh?" mussed Myuria with a smirk.

Faize was sitting up in his bed when Arumat walked in again. His eyes were red from crying, and he was holding himself around the middle.

"Faize?" Arumat sat on the bed beside him. "Faize, why did you deny the physical?"

Faize only looked at him out the corner of his eye. "I'm scared." he said finally. "I've never been alone with a doctor, they just scare me."

Arumat gently took the elaborate ear cover off Faize's ear, showing the delicate, almost white ear beneath. There was one small hole where the decorative earring went through, but other than that, it was flawless. Softly, Arumat stroked Faize's hair close to the ear, letting the hair caress the sensitive appendage.

Faize shivered, then relaxed into the gesture. He leaned on Arumat, prompting the removal of the other ear covering.

"Anything else?" Arumat asked. "You haven't slept with me in eight weeks. Is something wrong?"

Faize stayed leaned on Arumat a moment, then touched his stomach. "In the top drawer, in the cloak." he said softly. "You'll find it."

Arumat continued to stroke Faize's hair a moment, then reached over and retrieved what looked like a white stick. "What is this?" he asked.

"A test." Faize answered. "One I should have normally failed."

Arumat suddenly realized what it was and slipped it back in it's hiding place. "Faize, how did this happen?"

"An errant recipe." Faize replied. "It was one I invented. I thought it was Aquaberry tea, but it works in other ways."

Arumat returned to brushing his fingers through Faize's hair. "How long has it been?"

"Eight weeks." was the reply. "Don't tell anyone, please. I need to hide this."

"It'll start showing eventually. Even Reimi can't hide she and Edge did something anymore." He looked down at Faize, who had tears running down his face. "Can I ask who the father might be?"

"It's you, Arumat." Faize replied. "You're the father."

Arumat sighed and held Faize close. "This is why you ran away from your last physical?"

The younger nodded, finally relaxing into Arumat's scarred chest. "Don't leave me alone. Please?"

"I'll stay with you." Arumat replied. "As best as possible, I'll stay with you."

Faize gave a contented sigh.

It was a few nights later that Arumat sat watching Faize while he slept. The younger was starting to complain of back pain sometimes, and Arumat was beginning to worry. His lover had already changed from his tighter eldarian military armor to a looser set, and would soon have to change to the dress uniform. By all calculations, Faize had just finished the first trimester.

Gently, Arumat brushed the hair out of Faize's sleeping face. While making love was out of the question, Arumat had begun to enjoy a few of the emotional moments Faize had concerning the baby. Most of these involved needing a cuddle, or just wanting to be held close. As always, this included talking a bit about the growing child, but Arumat didn't mind. He was interested in becoming a father, but a question nagged at him. Who's last name would the baby have?

It was three months later that they returned to the SRF Moonbase. No-one had asked why Faize had made the change from the Eldarian military armor to the looser-fitting dress uniform, or why Arumat was often with him.

"We'll be on the Moonbase for about a month." said Edge to the rest of the crew. "Repairs are being made to the Calnus, so we've each been assigned a room on the base."

"Alone?" asked Arumat.

"Yes."

"That's going to change." Arumat replied. "Faize can't be left alone. Especially with his appointment being scheduled for so soon after our arrival."

"I figured he wouldn't be able to run away this time." Edge replied.

Faize stood next to the taller Eldarian. "I'd rather room with Arumat." he said softly.

"I'll talk to the superiors and see what changes can be made." Edge said. "Let's go."

Faize practically buried himself into Arumat as soon as they reached the doctor's ward. There was definitely fear in the younger Eldarian.

"What is it?" Arumat asked.

"Faize Sheifa Beleth." called the nurse.

Faize swallowed and, holding tight to Arumat, followed to the examining room.

Arumat held Faize. "Shh. It's alright, I'm here. Just relax, or you'll hurt yourself."

Faize nodded, but kept his face buried into Arumat as the doctor stepped in. The elder Eldarian noted that this was a woman.

"So, which of you is Faize?" she asked.

Arumat pointed to the trembling youth. "He's a little scared of doctors."

"This is the one they drug before bringing in, isn't he?" she asked. "Why isn't he sedated?" She reached a hand towards Faize, only for the younger to shy away into Arumat some more. The doctor touched the small of Faize's back, and the youth fell limp.

"What did you do?!" Arumat demanded.

"I need him on the examining table." She noted the light bulge as Arumat lay Faize down. "Is something wrong with him?"

Arumat held Faize's hand and caressed his face. "Only if pregnancy is wrong."

"He's male." said the doctor. "How could he be pregnant? The recipe Welch said she found is untested."

"It's tested." Arumat replied. "By accident." He noticed Faize take his hand.

The doctor shook her head. "How far along?" she asked as she checked the younger's breathing and heart.

"About five months." Arumat replied. He noticed Faize was too scared to say anything. "And before the suggestion is made, our child lives. Got that?"

"You're the father?"

"It would have been hard for a woman to do that part." Arumat replied. He glared as the doctor checked Faize's stomach.

"He seems to be doing well for a man in his position. However, we can't have him leaving the moonbase. He should stay here for observation."

"In other words, you just want to use him as a test subject." Arumat helped Faize sit up.

"Well, there are questions, such as how it's going to come out. He may now have a uterus, but he still doesn't have the birth canal."

Faize looked a little awkward. "I'm not going for the tests." he said softly.

"You have to." said the doctor. "There's also the need for an ultrasound to find out how your baby is developing, and an anmyo."

Faize just kept shaking his head. "No." he said. "I can't."

"What's this Anmyo?" Arumat asked, taking Faize from the examining table and holding him on his lap.

"We insert a needle …"

That was it for Faize. He fainted.

"…into the uterus and take some fluid to see if the baby is developing normally. It tells us the gender and if there are abnormalities."

"No." said Arumat. "I'll take him for the ultrasound thing, I've had those before on injuries, but the other tests are out of the question." He looked at Faize's face, which looked anything but peaceful. "He's already stressed enough. Too much, and I know he's going to miscarry."

"I'll inform the ultrasound team to be ready for him." said the doctor.

Faize woke during the ultrasound. "Hmm?"

"Shh. It's alright." Arumat was holding his hand, which helped him calm down.

"Where are we?"

"At the ultrasound. It's doesn't hurt, much. I had one over a broken bone once, so I know."

Faize nodded. "What are they doing?"

"Looking at the baby, to make sure everything's normal. Though I have to remind them that Eldarian babies are smaller than human babies."

"And?" Faize looked hopeful.

"Twins." said the technician. "You're carrying twins." She turned the screen to show them. "I can print a picture image for you, if you want."

Faize nodded. Twins. No wonder there was so much movement.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Star Ocean. This is written purely for fun.

Not Telling and Telling

"So, how are you going to tell the others?" Arumat asked as they sat in their room.

"I can't." Faize said. "They'd look at me like I was a monster. Especially Lymle and Mericle. I'd just be a monster to them."

"It's going to be hard not saying anything. You're getting bigger, and even the dress uniform won't hide it forever."

"Then I'll stay in here. I just . . ."

"It's alright." Arumat soothed, holding Faize close.

Three weeks later, Faize vanished into the room for good. He was in pain walking, and felt best when he was lying down on his side. He still cleaned the room, but it took him a lot longer than it normally would have. Often, Arumat found him lying on the cool floor, resting.

It was a week after Faize went into hiding, as Arumat called it, that he found Edge looking giddy.

"What's with you?" he asked.

"A girl." Edge announced happily, showing Arumat the small bundle in his arms. "Reimi and I have a little girl."

"What did you name her?" Arumat asked. He and Faize had been discussing names, and he was trying to make sure Edge hadn't used one of their ideas.

"Carol." Edge replied. He noticed the relief on Arumat's face. "What?"

"How's Reimi?"

"You're in a talkative mood. Reimi's doing fine."

"When you can, you should stop by my room. Faize would be thrilled to see your baby. Might help him, too."

"About Faize. None of us have seen him for almost a week."

"I'm not supposed to tell, but you are his superior. Faize had a little accident a few months ago, and, well . . ."

"Does this have anything to do with why Welch keeps apologizing?"

"Probably." Arumat replied. "At any rate, you'll see when you and Reimi visit."

"We're due back on the Calnus tomorrow." Edge reminded. "You and Faize can head there tonight if you want."

"Third room again?"

"Yeah."

Arumat nodded and walked off.

Faize was asleep when Edge and Reimi decided to stop in a few weeks later while they were on their way to Lemuris.

"Hey." smiled Reimi. She was holding Carol. "Where's Faize?"

"Sleeping. I'll wake him." Arumat walked over and gently roused his lover. "Faize, we have company."

"Hmm?" Faize looked up and sighed. "I guess hiding under the blanket isn't an option?" he asked. Slowly, he sat up, and Edge and Reimi saw it.

"What happened, Faize?" asked Reimi.

Faize looked away, trying to hide his enormous stomach under his skinny arms. "It was sort-of a mistake." he replied. "I … I'm pregnant."

"I can see that." said Edge. "Is this what you were talking about, Arumat?"

Arumat nodded. "He's pretty self-conscious, so don't tell the rest of the crew. For his sake."

The pair nodded. "Hey, Faize."

"Hmm?"

"This is Carol." Reimi showed him the baby. The little girl had Reimi's brown eyes, but Edge's blonde hair.

"She's very beautiful, Reimi."

"You can touch her. She won't break."

Faize carefully reached out a hand and touched Carol's soft head. "She's so little."

"She was smaller when she was born." Reimi smiled.

Faize's hand suddenly went to his stomach.

"Is something wrong?" asked Edge.

"They're just moving." Faize replied, seemingly relieved.

"They?" asked Edge.

Arumat nodded. "Twins." he clarified. "Faize has been having some difficulty, but no doctor will see him without wanting to run a battery of tests on Faize himself. Tests that have nothing to do with the pregnancy."

"Add that to my fear of doctors, and, well …" Faize trailed off and just sat there.

"How far are you?"

"About seven months." Faize replied. He sighed and looked at Arumat.

"Can I feel?" Reimi asked.

Faize nodded and carefully placed her hand on his stomach. A moment later, Reimi squeaked with delight.

"Wow, they move so much."

Edge smiled. Suddenly, he asked a more serious question. "Where are you having the babies?"

"We're not sure." said Arumat. "Wherever the Calnus happens to be when they come."

"On the ship?" Reimi asked.

Faize nodded. "If we're in space at the time. I'm not that comfortable leaving the room anymore."

"It's alright. Reimi and I both have some field medicine skills, so if you need help when the time comes, just call, alright?"

Faize and Arumat nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Star Ocean. I've written this just for fun.

Snowbabies

They were on Lemuris when the time came. Faize had actually ventured outside with Arumat and had been slowly building a snow-fort when the first indications of labor began. Faize thought at first it was just the twins moving, so he didn't say anything.

"Faize, are you alright?" Arumat asked.

"Just some light pain. It'll pass." Faize replied. He reached up to work on the curved roof when a sharp pain raced through his body. With a cry, he fell to his side in the snow.

"Faize?" Arumat hurried over, just as Faize cried out again. "Faize, what is it?"

"Pain." Faize gasped. He winced, then lay there, panting.

"It's the twins, isn't it?"

Faize nodded. His innocent face twisted on pain again. There was only one exit for the twins, and it was a good bet they were trying to get out just by Faize's ragged breathing.

It was then that it also began to snow again. Arumat gathered his lover and moved him inside the snow-fort, afraid to go further as Faize screamed again.

"Faize, what do I do?" Arumat asked.

Faize gasped, pain coursing through his body. "It's only a skirt. Help them out." He panted again.

Arumat felt Faize's stomach, then carefully moved the skirt. Taking off his coat, he aided the child that was already starting to appear. It was only a matter of minutes before both were born and wrapped in Arumat's coat.

"Faize? Faize?" Arumat looked at his lover. Faize wasn't moving. Grabbing his communicator, Arumat called for Edge and Reimi.

It didn't take long for the pair to arrive. Reimi checked the babies, which were perfectly healthy and warm in Arumat's down coat.

But something was terribly wrong with Faize. He was bleeding and unresponsive. As Arumat picked him up to take him back to the Calnus, Faize only hung there in his arms. Reimi gathered up the babies as they hurried back.

"He needs proper medical attention." said Edge. "I've done what I can, but even healing symbology can only do so much."

Arumat nodded numbly. "And the twins?"

"They're fine. The twins are healthy and strong." Edge replied. "Twin boys."

Arumat sighed. He and Faize had never decided on who's last name the children would receive. Now, it was left to Arumat to choose.

"So, what are their names?" asked Reimi. She handed one baby to Arumat, then proceeded to bottle-feed the other.

Arumat was quiet for a moment. The baby blinking back at him had greyish fuzz on his head and bright purple eyes. A chubby hand found it's way to Arumat's hair and played with it. "Sheifa." he said at last. "This one is Sheifa."

"And this one?" asked Reimi, sitting beside Arumat.

He looked. Again, greyish fuzz graced the baby's head, but grey could easily be mistaken for green when it was this short. A pair of golden eyes looked back at him, and there was the sound of an empty bottle. Almost instantly, the baby began to cry until he was given another bottle. "Thane." He sighed and looked back at Faize, who hadn't woken up. "How fast can we get him help?"


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Star Ocean. This was written for fun.

Help?

The SRF medical ship was ready to receive Faize when they arrived a day later. However, they were not prepared for Arumat to constantly be watching them as they cared for him, or the two babies that never seemed to leave the elder Eldarian's side.

It was a week later, while undergoing some tests, that Faize woke, screaming. Part of this was due to the unfamiliar environment. The other part was from a nightmare.

Arumat ached to help him, but the glass that separated them was break-proof. He could only watch helplessly as they drugged Faize into a doll-like state.

Faize moaned softly and tried to move. The restraints strained and resisted; only making Faize struggle more. A mask was fit over his face, and he slept again.

Edge saw the worried look on Arumat's face. "What is it?"

"They drugged him. He was awake, and they drugged him back into sleeping. It's like they don't want him to see his own children." In his frustration, Arumat slammed a fist into the wall, leaving a dent.

Sheifa began to cry from the noise, so Arumat busied himself with caring for the baby. The children were all he had left of his beloved.

Reimi looked at Edge. "We need to do something." she said. "Also, the head doctor wants to see you, Edge."

Edge nodded and went to see the doctor. "Captain Edge Maverick reporting, sir."

"At ease." said the doctor. "I have a few questions involving your friend we have in the medical ward."

Edge nodded.

"His name, for starters."

"Faize Sheifa Beleth."

"Second, what happened to him? His body looks like it tried passing a baby through its backside."

"It did. Twins, sir."

"Who's the man that keeps watching him?"

"His lover, Arumat P. Thanatos." Edge replied. "And his two sons, Sheifa and Thane."

The doctor nodded. "And how did Mr. Beleth end up in the condition he's in?"

"Birth, sir. He gave birth to the twins in the snow, and we fear it strained him."

"Yes, it has. He's still hyperventilating, and his heart rate is abnormally fast."

"He's alone. Let Arumat sit with him when he wakes up next. He'll help him calm down. And he has yet to see his children."

The doctor nodded.

Arumat was made to sit in a chair near Faize's bed. The ragged breathing unnerved to warrior, but at the same time, he knew how to help. Carefully, he reached a hand over and stroked the soft, delicate ear that had been uncovered.

Faize shuddered at first, then slowly opened his eyes. Panic gripped him, and he tried to pull away.

"Shh. I'm right here. It's alright, Faize."

"Arumat?" Faize whispered. He coughed. "Where am I?"

"On an SRF medical ship. We were worried about you after you birthed the twins."

"I'm sorry." Faize tried to move, but he was still restrained. "Why am I tied down?"

"You move too much." said the doctor. "We needed you still while we attended to your injury."

Faize began to panic again, but Arumat slowly petted his hair.

"There's nothing to worry about. I'm right here." He smiled at Faize. "Sheifa and Thane are here, too."

"Boys?" Faize asked. He watched as the doctor undid the restraints. "Who's last name do they have?"

"Mine." said Arumat. "Since that's the one you're taking, too. If you'll stay with me?"

Faize threw his arms around Arumat. "Yes." he cried, tears of joy streaking down his face. "I'll stay with you, Arumat. Forever."


End file.
